<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather Pants by readercat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018601">Leather Pants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/readercat/pseuds/readercat'>readercat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glass (2019), Split (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/readercat/pseuds/readercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry admires himself in his new item of clothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry (Split) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leather Pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to post this for otptober/kinktober2020 but couldn't get it to link and I'm too lazy to worry about it.</p><p>This very, very short but, again...lazy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daaaaayyymmn, babyboy! You are looking fine--if I do say so myself," Barry says to his reflection, smiling flirtatiously and giving himself a saucy wink.</p><p>He just KNEW these leather pants would look *chef's kiss* on Kevin's body, and boy, was he ever right!The leather combat boots were a nice touch, too--they're getting worn out but they make him look kind of bad-ass. He does a little step &amp; turn, looking coyly over his shoulder at the mirror. Oh, wow! His ass has <em>never<em> looked so good! He spins around and strikes a pose. Dude! and what it does for his package is fucking <em>criminal! Oh, yeah...</em></em></em></p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>Looking at his fine self in the mirror, he goes shifty-eyed and runs his hands over his bare chest, then over the soft, smooth, body-warmed leather.</em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>Confident that everyone is now asleep in their chair, or at least otherwise occupied, Barry slaps himself on the ass and whispers, "Let's get it on you sexy bitch."</em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>  </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>In Kevin's mindscape, Kevin frowns and sleeps restlessly. Dennis sighs in resignation, removes his glasses, and covers Hedwig's eyes. </em></em></em>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>The Beast scurries to the Train Yard.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Meanwhile...</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Casey returns home unexpectedly.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>  </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>"BARRY!!?...Wha--"</em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>"Casey..." </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>"-- the fuck are you doing, Bear?!"</em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>"Nothin'...?"</em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>"Didn't look like 'nothin'' to me."</em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>"I, uh...well. I..."</em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>"Looks like you were getting down with yourself."</em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>"Well, see, I got these leather pants and...", Barry shrugs, face red.</em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>"Yeah, I noticed that," Casey says. "You look hot. Wanna fuck someone besides yourself?"</em> </em> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>